Tron: Renascence
by tjc132
Summary: Taking place after the events of Tron: Legacy, Tron awakens to find an ungoverned Grid overwrought by criminal societies. Nonetheless, this doesn't stop his resolve, forming the Sodality to counteract the criminal control of the Grid's cities. However, Tron discovers that he and his comrades are not alone: the Renegades are taking up the fight against the remnant of Clu's regime...
_**Tron is alive anew, Clu's regime has persevered, and the so-called Renegades have arisen**_

 **A Story by Thomas Churchill**

 **Prologue:**

The last thing I remember was drowning, sinking down the sea, with the words that have always stuck with me ever since: "I am with the users." Now Flynn is gone, the only thing I can do is what he commissioned me to do; what he precisely programmed me for: keeping the peace within the Grid.

When I woke up and spoke with various programs, I learnt that Clu's reign had finally ended. But I ask, at what cost? So many programs have been derezzed because of me. So many, because of him: Clu betrayed me and took away my honour. He repurposed me. Still, I could fight it. I did fight it. Before I could end the life of my old friend, Flynn, I remembered who I was. This shows me that I can rectify my mistakes and save the programs who have lost their faith in me. I was made to be incorruptible, and now I know without doubt, I am.

Ah, I remember now: The Uprising. So many programs lost. I can only remember fragments of what happened. Though it is something that is so obscure, it haunts me always. They're gone: Beck, Mara, Zed, Dan, Paige. Could they be? No, I saw them. Argh, I – Beck!

 _Flashback: "Tron, what are you doing? Tron, listen to me. I know you're in there. Cutler fought it, you can too. Wait… No!"_

Look: Anarchy presides among the Grid. Criminal organisations have run rampant replacing Clu's iron fist. Although Clu is non-existent, his shadow remains: his darkest deeds have infected many programs. It is pure avarice. There is, however, hope; there are programs who are willing to stand up. Oh, Beck, if only you could see this. Your legend has lived on. I will remember you. You're a living reminder of what I fight for. A program, though ordinary, can make a difference. The Tron emulation was the point to the programs: The Renegade could be anybody. Better still, it may have been Tron himself to some. This is for you, Beck, and the members of the Uprising. I'm sorry.

 **Chapter I: Finding Allies**

Making haste, Tron searched throughout the cities recruiting those that he had found. Those who would fight for justice, because the Grid didn't belong to the corrupt: those who preyed on the weak.

Many were shocked at the sight of Tron, and thus Clu's creation Rinzler became a mere memory. Still, Clu's distillation endured somehow upon the face of the Grid. It was a shadow, not just proportionate to the power-hungry criminals of the Grid's under-belly. It survived: his regime had endured in abominable factions across the far reaches of the Grid – primarily the Badlands, a desolate void. There was nothing but damaged code there, meaning that structural collapse would be sporadic, hence not at all the apt place to re-establish his regime, which Tron had deduced.

Nonetheless, among the programs Tron found, no-one compared to Ellentina. She stood side by side with Tron. Together with the programs who were willing to fight the good fight, they struck the criminal world into a respect, which some programs would argue into desperation. Tron's name wasn't a mere figure of controversy anymore, that is, since the Uprising. It was real. A legend that instilled fear and spat in the face of the Grid's criminal organisations. But it was primarily in Argon, they, the Sodality, established order.

Rumour of other resistance fighters against Clu's regime and criminal activity quickly spread. The Renegades being the one of legendary status, since it was said they have had a lot of influence challenging long-time adversary General Tesler, the successor of Clu. Accordingly, Tron left Ellentina to lead with those that had stepped forward to serve and protect.

"You won't find them", Ellentina said, "Clu's regime would have wiped them out. Tesler would show no mercy and there would be no end to his deresolution of insubordinate programs. He has no leech. "

"We do not turn our backs on allies. That would be betrayal. To be that, we are no better than Clu," responded Tron.

With an arm on her soldier as she grasped her weapon, Tron bided her good will and vacated Argon on a light cycle. A long journey met Tron. To the point where old scars became apparent, both internal and external. This was caused by the unanswerable question, "What can we do without Flynn?"

City to city, town to town, village to village, Tron sought for any rumour or any clue that would help him find the Renegades. Many were in fear of the movement as Tron went closer and closer to the Badlands region. Something was wrong. Tron's initial thought was that there must be some confusion. After all, they, the so-called Renegades, were a resistance against Clu's regime. Nonetheless, after the brief contemplation, Tron heard a voice – a voice he hadn't heard in many, many cycles. This refuelled Tron's memory. Somehow though, Tron seemed to feel pain, so much pain that burdened her. How often she was selfless even if it meant death! She was alive: Mara was alive. Tron contained his anticipation for indeed all were not derezzed. Perhaps, Tron thought, she had a little will in herself to help.

"You look like you've been through all the wars, program," declared Tron kindly.

With her head down, Mara looked up and saw the symbol that all programs had heard about. What she had seen many a-time during the Uprising.

"I knew you would find me in the end, Tron. Beck! Beck is alive! After the incident at Argon. It's immolation. There has been rumour of a program. It has to be him. I have travelled across the quadrant to find him, but I couldn't go on anymore because I heard about the user. We tried to assemble a task force from the remaining survivors of the Uprising to help him, but by then it was too late," said Mara in stupefied eagerness.

Tron offered his hand, a gesture of unity: a common cause. Tron, however, didn't believe that Beck could be alive. So many members of the Uprising had been derezzed by Clu, an unrelenting, merciless adversary.

"You don't have to wait any more. In fact, you'll never have to again, soldier," said Tron, "Are there any others with you, any members of the Uprising?"

 **Chapter II: Getting a Ride**

First, Tron and Mara had to find transport in order to get to the furthest reaches of the Badlands. But there was no-one that would rent their light cycles, not even to Tron. Some members of the Uprising were notified about their predicament, but they claimed their time of fighting was over, until an idea came to Mara. She turned in an optimistic manner,

"You know, there is a program who may be able to help us out."

"And who would that be?" responded Tron.

"Zed owns a garage not far from here," said Mara.

"So he got what he wanted then?" asked Tron rhetorically.

"We all have chosen a path, Tron. Besides, he'll help us. We reached a crossroads; I wanted to find Beck. He was divided, but I suppose he just couldn't go on anymore," said Mara.

In time, they found an unkempt little ramshackle hut Zed called a garage. Zed was, nonetheless, repairing his light-cycle, something that the Renegade, who he now knows was his old friend Beck, "borrowed". Tron and Mara walked in simultaneously.

"How's it going, Zed?", asked Mara, "We all have scars, but when did you let that get to you? You fought well."

"Another lecture? Maybe because I have nothing left to fight for, Mara? We've gone over this but there's one problem: most of us were either derezzed or sent to the games. I was very lucky," said Zed as Tron gazed at the visible scars on his torso.

"Well, I can't seem to remember what I was nor what happened. All I know is that there is a chance ... Beck is alive. The Grid is in chaos; we need to get this done," claimed Tron.

"Tron? Why are you here? Wow. It's been a while, but I know what you've made of yourself, Tron. I've heard. The war is over, almost everyone is derezzed, and the cycle goes on. Please just go!" exclaimed Zed.

"And hello to you, Zed. Maybe you don't care what I want, but that doesn't matter right now. Although we definitely won't get Flynn back, we may get Beck," responded Tron in a slightly irritated tone.

"I don't want to know. Wait, Beck? Beck is gone. Mara, you know. We barely escaped with our own lives. And even if Beck was alive, he would have been killed by the Renegades by now. They derezz Clu's followers and trespassers in droves, while you, Tron, idly stand by and beat black-market criminals to a pulp. Don't get me wrong: I hate bullies." claimed Zed.

"The Renegades? What happened?" said Tron, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you sent us away and Beck told us he was staying before – before he got pulverised. Well, how do I know I can trust you? How do you know you can trust them? Do you remember those we trusted? We were all betrayed. Call me cynical but all that programs care about are themselves. Beck is gone. Accept it," said Zed vehemently.

"Be that as it may. I'm not leaving Beck. If there is a chance, I will take it," said Tron unwaveringly.

"You have never doubted him have you. You will never let him down," said Zed in admiration.

"Never. And if these Renegades get in my way, they will pay for it. If they are friend or foe ... I will find him with or without your help," said Tron.

"Help?" responded Zed in clear self-gratification, "I can do better than that," with a slight smug look on his face, Zed unravelled two other light-cycles.

"You're right. I'm in. If I was out there, Beck would come for me," declared Zed in clear determination.

Tron looked at Mara in great relief. Zed would be accompanying them, and word was discovered. It was a word that had gone around at the time the _user_ departed, and thus now it became lore for it was many cycles ago: a program with the Tron symbol had helped ISO refugees across the Badlands. It was as if the programs actually believed it was Tron, and he had become a guardian for those Flynn saw as equal citizens of the Grid.

"There was something else Mara and I kept safe for you, Tron" said Zed as he opened up a hidden vault with a white disc, the disc of Tron, "Remember? I believe this is yours, Tron."

"No," responded Tron as thoughts of his repurpose manifested in his mind, "It's Beck's."

"Hell of a present," said Zed in a humorous tone, "Let's hope he'll get it."

And at that statement, Tron, Mara, and Zed began their journey with some confrontational incidents along the way.

 **Chapter III: The Close Encounter**

A harsh blizzard caught them. Tron inferred they were getting closer. Tron could feel it. Something about them was stirring. Leaving traces of its existence.

"You know something strange?" asked Zed, "Why is there so much wreckage in a place so desolate?"

"Must be Clu's followers," responded Tron promptly, "Now, they know it wasn't a good idea to come out here."

"This is the Renegades, Tron. You may not want to acknowledge it... something better than ourselves," claimed Zed.

"You think I don't understand their anger? You think I have too much sympathy? I see why they seek retribution. Flynn knows too well I did," responded Tron vehemently, "This is war. They suffer just as much, Zed. Beck didn't…"

"It doesn't mean you can take the lives of programs as recompense for your grief. What we did was different. Beck refused to derezz Clu's followers even Tesler… unfortunately," claimed Mara.

Then, a vessel unrecognised in its design stopped their advance, and a deep menacing voice from the vessel uttered,

"Halt. All trespassers will be taken into interrogation. Any lack of decorum will be met with prejudice. You are in reclaimed territory."

As Tron, Zed, and Mara attempt to make an escape from unknown threat. They stumbled upon a small-scale building complex that was actively being destroyed. Clu's followers were preparing for battle without a moment's hesitance to address the fact that Tron was present. Tron with a stern look in his eye saw that something brutal had arisen and now he had to meet it: an inexplicable fleet appeared from the clouds. As Mara quickly tried to get Tron's attention in order to hide, a smaller unknown vessel landed with programs in crimson red and darkest black in armour, like that of the long-passed ISOs, seemed to gravitate towards it. The Renegades were more powerful than Tron thought.

"I must speak with them," said Tron, "This is our chance."

"They might derezz you, Tron," said Mara distressed, "We're not what they want. There'll be a better chance. Please don't."

"They are with us, not against us," responded Tron, "As far as we know, Clu's regime has and will always be at war with them. Maybe I can get through to them. The Grid doesn't need another conflict. I – "

At the right moment, Tron jumped and ran across the rooftops of the building in order to gain some ground towards the ship from which Zed yelled no pleading to wait. However, Tron ignored it. He remembered who he was. He was to be a bridge between all programs: he was the peacekeeper of the Grid.

Unaffectedly, he made it to the vicinity of the small vessel and saw the futile resistance, that is, what remained of it numerously surrounded. One of Tesler's programs fell to his knees immediately in front of a cloaked program with a helmet that was very familiar to Tron in design. Tron crouched stealthily peering through an aperture that had been made overlooking the victorious party, and the captured party whose once formidable, well-trained reputation seemed under question due to their apprehensive state. Tron, nonetheless, heard the conversation just within earshot.

"Where is Tesler, program? Tell me where he is and I'll let you live, even your fellow programs. Just tell me where he is!" ordered the cloaked program grievously.

"I don't know," responded the captured follower of Clu quaveringly, "He was supposed to rendezvous with us so we would gather together for the next confrontation, but he's not here."

"No, he isn't. But you know whereabouts? Tell me," demanded the cloaked program.

Shortly afterwards, the cloaked program withdrew his disc with lethal intention after a brief pause. Tron didn't know what got over him, but instinctively he yelled out making his way towards the company,

"Stop! Beck, don't do it! You don't derez programs. You would never do that. It's me, Beck. Your friend Tron. Tron lives."


End file.
